MY CUTIE MING
by bunnyming
Summary: "Pokoknya Min tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada susu strawberry!"/"Ya! Kenapa semuanya malah marahin Min? Hueee... Kyu!" /"Ada apa Ming? Jangan manja disaat seperti ini."/ Saat Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan keimutan maksimal seorang Lee Sungmin./ KYUMIN, YAOI, RnR pleaseee.


Tittle : MY CUTIE MING

Disclaimer : SMent

Main pair : Kyumin!

Annyeong!

after long time I haven't posted any ff here xD~

It will be only two or three shoot btw,

enjoy~

.

.

.

"Pokoknya Min tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada susu strawberry!" Teriak seorang namja yang sedang duduk dimeja panjang yang penuh dengan tahanan itu. "Ya! Kau namja berisik, jangan merengek disini!" Bentak seoarang namja kekar disampingnya.

"Ya! Kenapa ahjusshi malah membentak Min?!" Teriak Sungmin dengan suara yang tak kalah keras.

"Kau ini tahanan juga sama seperti kami, makan sajalah makanan yang sudah disediakan!" Ujar namja lain yang duduk disebelahnya. "Ya! Kenapa semuanya malah marahin Min? Hueee... Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak sambil menangis memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Lihat, bocah cengeng itu akan mengadu pada kekasihnya." Cibir tahanan lain.

Tak lama kemuadian, datanglah seorang pria tinggi yang berjalan gagah kearah meja tersebut. "Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?!" Ujar namja itu. "Kyuuuuu!" Sungmin segera berdiri dan berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun –namja tinggi itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ada apa Ming? Jangan manja disaat seperti ini, aku harus mengawasi tahanan yang lain sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sabar.

"Min tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada susu strawberry. Tapi ahjusshi-ahjusshi ini malah marahin Min!" Adu Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Astaga Ming, hanya masalah sepele seperti ini saja kau merengek?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan kesabaran yang sedikit dipaksakan. Dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanpa dosa.

Ini memang salah Kyuhyun, dari awal Sungmin masuk penjara ini dirinya memang selalu memanjakan Sungmin. Apapun yang Sungmin minta pasti dikabulkan, kecuali untuk keluar dari tempat ini tentunya. Penyebab ini semua adalah ketidak tahanan Kyuhyun akan keimutan tingkat tinggi seorang Lee Sungmin. Awalnya dirinya tidak habis pikir bagaimana bocah polos macam Sungmin bisa terdampar di tempat penuh orang-orang biadab seperti penjara ini.

Awal pertemuannya dengan Lee Sungmin adalah sekitar satu tahun lalu, dimana seorang polisi membawa Sungmin yang saat itu terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Badannya kurus, pakaiannya kucal, dan luka dimana-mana. Setelah di introgasi –oleh polisi lainnya. Dapat diketahui kalau bocah berparas 15 tahun ini ternyata sudah berumur 18 tahun. Ia ditangkap saat dipergoki sedang mencopet di pasar, dan segera dihakimi masa. Karena tertangkap basah, dan ia mengakui kejahatannya, ia langsung dijatuhi hukuman 5 tahun penjara.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin saat itu. Walaupun bocah itu terlihat kumal, Kyuhyun dapat melihat keimutan maksimal yang ada pada diri Sungmin.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kyuhyun-sshi, antarkan tahanan ini ke dalam selnya." Ujar kepala polisi Kim.

"Baik pak kepala." Ujar Kyuhyun lantang. Dan segera ia menggiring Sungmin ke dalam selnya. Dalam perjalanan ke dalam selnya, Sungmin tak henti-hentinya menyenandungkan lagu-lagu ceria. Kyuhyun sesekali melirik kearah bocah yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Kyuhyun-ahjusshi, apakah masih jauh? Kaki Min sudah lelah." Tiba-tiba Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Tidak, itu sel mu yang berada diujung." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Iish, ahjusshi kenapa jutek sekali." Gerutu Sungmin pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang bocah? Kau yang terlalu cerewet!" ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"Eh, ahjusshi dengar?" cicit Sungmin pelan sambil memasang wajah ketakutan. Dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah bocah aneh didepannya ini.

"Nah ini selmu bocah." Ujar Kyuhyun saat mereka tiba di depan sebuah kamar tahanan yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Min sendirian di sel ini ahjusshi?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang mulai membuka pintu selnya.

"Tentu saja, tapi nanti jika ada kelebihan jumlah tahanan mungkin kau tidak sendiri." Jelasnya. Dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Ne, kalau begitu terimakasih ahjusshi!" ujar Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku ahjusshi? Aku tidak setua itu untuk dipanggil ahjusshi." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil perlahan meninggalkan sel Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Kyuhyun selalu mengunjungi sel Sungmin dengan berbagai alasan tentunya. Tapi karna mendapat pandangan aneh dari tahanan disekitar tahanan Sungmin, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun menjadi jarang berkunjung lagi. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sungmin saat tahanan diberi waktu untuk keluar sel seperti saat sedang makan, olahraga, pembinaan keterampilan, dan lain-lain. Dan semakin Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin lebih dalam, ia semakin tertarik dengan bocah itu.

"Ming, kau kenapa bisa berada disini?" tanya kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat namja imut itu sedang duduk dipojok ruangan yang penuh dengan tahanan lain, saat itu jam bebas bagi para tahanan.

"Sudah jelas kan? Aku mencopet." Ujar Sungmin pelan. Tampaknya Sungmin sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kenapa bisa? Tampaknya kau bukan orang jahat." ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hiii, saya tau ini pendek banget. Jadi gimana, lanjut?

**Review juseyeo~**


End file.
